


Jon's Ex

by onedaytheywilltalkofme



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Romance, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedaytheywilltalkofme/pseuds/onedaytheywilltalkofme
Summary: Daenerys knew they didn't stand a chance because she would always be Jon's ex, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy what Sansa gave her.





	1. Chapter 1

They went North for Thanksgiving.

Daenerys didn’t have a family to spend the holidays with, so she would always go to her boyfriend’s parents’ house with him.    
  
The Starks household were full of life. Robb had come with his wife and their six month old little boy. Sansa come back from college to spend the break and took her girlfriend, Margaery, with her to introduce her to her parents and family. Arya, well… it was like she wasn’t even there at times and then she’d appear at random places. And the two youngest were playing around the house.

They had dinner and shared some wine. The siblings took turns telling embarrassing stories about one another as they talked late into the evening.

 

.

.

.

.

 

It was late in the night when they went to bed. Jon’s childhood bedroom’s bed were too small for the both of them and caused them to sleep glued to each other. And even though it was cold as hell outside, the house was warm and Jon’s body behind her was making her sweat. It was impossible to fall asleep. Giving up -after an hour and a half- she got out of bed to get some water. Jon flipped to the side, laying on his stomach and taking the whole bed to himself. Daenerys rolled her eyes and left the room, leaving him asleep on his bed.  

She listened at Sansa’s bedroom door briefly as she passed. The groans and moans coming from inside caught her attention and Daenerys could tell they were Sansa’s. She looked around, making sure there was no one there and biting her lip, she bent to see through the lock.

The sight was mesmerizing.

Margaery on her knees; completely naked; sucking Sansa’s cock, who was also naked. The position of Sansa’s bed gave her a full view of Margaery taking the redhead’s dick into her mouth, once and again. Daenerys was amazed by the size of it. It had to be at least eight inches and Margaery was taking _all_ of it in.

Daenerys could feel her pussy getting moist as she watched Margaery bob her head and the look of pleasure in Sansa’s face as her girlfriend deepthroated her. She pressed her thighs together as she watched them, unable to take her eyes off of Sansa’s thick shaft.

God, she wished Jon’s was this big.

She continued watching until Margaery took Sansa’s cock out of her mouth and stood up. She watched the brunette straddle Sansa and hold her dick, before lowering herself on it, moaning as she did so. Sansa reached for her girlfriend’s ass and squeezed it hard as Margaery began riding her.

Hearing more moans and feeling the amount of juices flowing from her pussy, Daenerys slid her hand inside her shorts and started touching herself. She rubbed her clit and fingered her pussy as she watched the two of them fuck. The guilty she felt for watching her boyfriend’s little sister fuck -and wish she was in Margaery’s place- wasn’t enough to make her take her hands off of her panties.

She stood there, spying on them and fingering herself until she came. By the time it happened -at least ten minutes later- Sansa and Margaery were still going at it. As a matter of fact, they were still going at it when she went back to bed, after a short trip to the bathroom and the kitchen. And as she lay there, struggling to not fall to the floor as Jon snored behind her, she wished her boyfriend had that stamina.  
  
.

.

.

.  
  
In the morning, she woke up with a start; images of sex with Sansa lingering in her mind. It was still early but Daenerys knew she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, especially with Jon’s sweaty body next to hers. So she got up, put on some clothes and decided to get some coffee in her system.  
  
As she left the room, she met Margaery in the hall, on her way to the bathroom. Her hair was a mess, probably like her own, and she was wearing an oversized shirt that probably belonged to Sansa. She looked at Daenerys with heavily lidded eyes and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Morning, Margaery.” Daenerys whispered, not knowing if Sansa was awake yet.  
  
"Morning." The brunette yawned as she entered the bathroom.  
  
Once Margaery closed the bathroom door, Daenerys looked at the door to Sansa’s room. It was open just a crack. She peered in. She couldn't help herself. She didn't know what she was hoping to see but what she _did_ see, lit the fire in her loins once more. Sansa was on her back, still sleeping. When Margaery had gotten up, she must have shifted the covers leaving them just above the redhead’s waist. The head of her cock was barely concealed beneath the tented sheet. Daenerys’ heart was racing and her mind was trying to will that sheet back so she could see Sansa’s impressive morning wood.  
  
She was assaulted by conflicting thoughts.

Some begging her to go in and take a look, while others screamed for her stop being a pervert and go get some coffee. She began to listen to the voices urging her to enter the room. She saw Sansa’s cock twitch and she gasped. Fortunately, the redhead didn't hear her. Scenarios unfolded in her head as her panties grew damp. She could still smell the lingering aroma of sex coming from the room and that didn't help her current condition.

What if she snuck in there and pulled the sheet back for a just quick look? Maybe she could even straddle Sansa while covering her eyes so if she woke up, she'd think it was Margaery in a playful mood. She could slide the redhead’s cock inside herself before… She heard the toilet flush and it snapped her out of her fantasy world. She hastily made her way downstairs and tried to keep a straight face when Catelyn asked if she had had a good night.  
  
.

.

.

.  
  
**2 years later**

Sansa’s hand on her shoulder made her jump.  
  
"Sorry, Dany. I didn't mean to scare you." She half-yelled so Daenerys could hear her over the loud music, and then she hugged the blonde.  
  
"That's okay. I'm just glad you found me." Daenerys smiled, hugging her back.  
  
"Yeah, it's crazy out here." Sansa commented, pulling away and looking around.

They were at the club they had chosen to celebrate Sansa’s graduation. Even though Daenerys wasn’t dating Jon anymore, the two of them had become good friends over the years and Sansa had invited her. Daenerys chose not to go to the ceremony, knowing Jon would be there and knowing Jon wouldn’t want to see her. He hadn’t taken their breakup well. But when Sansa told her he wouldn’t be at the club -actually no one from her family was there, only her friends and peers-, Daenerys thought it wouldn’t hurt to go there and have some fun.  

"I saw Margaery over there and was surprised you weren't with her."  
  
"Well… we're not exactly seeing each other anymore." Sansa replied, casting her eyes downward.  
  
"That's too bad. She was a nice girl. What happened?"  
  
"Dany..." Sansa shuffled nervously. "I don't really want to get into that right now, okay?" Daenerys just nodded and gave her another hug. “By the way, you look incredible!"  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet of you to say." Daenerys smile got bigger as she noticed Sansa’s eyes moving up and down her body.

“Let’s have some drinks!”    
  
A round of shots hit the bar and they quickly disappeared. More beer arrived and the drinking continued. And before Daenerys knew it, she was tipsy and they were hitting the dance floor. While dancing, Daenerys felt Sansa’s hands on her swaying hips and took the chance to grind on her, rubbing her ass on Sansa’s hardening cock.

God, she was so horny.  
  
Daenerys turned around and Sansa pulled her close into her arms. She was in heaven as she clung to the redhead. Sansa’s hands were on her waist and Daenerys’ were around Sansa’s neck as they swayed to the music. Daenerys felt like they were alone on that crowded dance floor now that Sansa was holding her. She didn't want it to end and she could see Sansa was smiling down at her.  
  
"What's that smile for?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"C'mon," I said, furrowing my brow. “don't lie to me."  
  
"It's just the look on your face when you were grinding on me…” Sansa chuckled pointed her finger at something and when Daenerys turned her head, she saw a mirror right in front of them. She had been so excited she hasn’t even seen it and she blushed. "Don’t worry, you looked really hot."

.

.

.

.

 

Sansa took her home and when they got there, Daenerys invited her in. Sansa seemed nervous and unsure. And so was Daenerys but she didn't want the younger woman to leave just yet.    
  
"Why don't you hang out here for a while and sober up. I don't want you driving drunk and getting pulled over by the police."    
  
“Good point.” Sansa nodded and walked into the house. She headed for the couch while Daenerys went to her room.  
  
"Sansa," She heard Daenerys call a few minutes later and walked down the hall to her bedroom. Daenerys turned her head when she saw Sansa at the door and pulled her hair to the side. "can you unzip me, please?"  
  
Sansa stepped up behind her and Daenerys took a half step back to push her ass into the redhead’s groin. Sansa’s cock was hard as steel and Daenerys’ pussy began to moist. Sansa ran the dress’ zipper down and stepped back, keeping her eyes on her. Daenerys cupped her own breasts, keeping the dress on its place and walked to the bed. She swayed her hips seductively while watching Sansa. Sansa’s eyes moved up and down her form. Daenerys removed her right arm from its sleeve and placed it over her chest before freeing her left. Sansa was still watching her. She slowly turned and motioned for her to come closer.

Sansa did.  
  
Daenerys shifted her right arm, letting the top of her dress fall and exposed her breasts to the younger woman. Sansa just stood there staring, mouth agape in sheer wonderment. Daenerys shimmied her dress down past her hips, allowing it to pool at her feet. She stepped to the side, kicked off her high heels and picked up the dress from the floor, laying it on the bed. The stunned redhead was frozen in place. Daenerys was now standing in front of her in just her seamless pantyhose and lace thong. Her nipples ached and her panties were soaked. She was sure Sansa could smell her arousal; she definitely could.  
  
Daenerys moved in close to Sansa, standing on her tiptoes and putting her arms around Sansa’s neck. She looked into the redhead’s eyes, searching for anything that would make her believe Sansa didn't want what she was about to offer. Not seeing anything, she drew Sansa down for a kiss. It was gentle and loving. At first, Sansa’s lips seemed stiff, so Daenerys pulled back to look at her again. She could see unsureness and something else. Daenerys was hoping it was lust.

She kissed her again. This time, lingering longer and caressing Sansa’s lips with her tongue. When she pulled back, Sansa’s hands went to her hips and she pulled her in tight. Sansa kissed her and Daenerys opened her mouth to her probing tongue. Sansa’s long fingers kneaded Daenerys’ soft ass cheeks through their silky second skin. Daenerys moaned.  
  
Daenerys’ hands went to Sansa’s pants and quickly unbuttoned it and unzipped her fly. Their tongues wrestled as Daenerys freed Sansa’s rampant cock. She moaned again, feeling it in her hand for the first time after two years imagining it. It was hot and hard and slick with pre-cum. Daenerys was about to break their lustful kiss and take it into her mouth when Sansa shoved her backward onto the bed.

Sansa took off her pants and threw her shirt to the floor before climbing onto the bed between Daenerys’ open legs. They kissed again. Daenerys’ arms held her tight and her legs lock around the redhead’s waist. She wasn't going to let go. Sansa’s throbbing cock came to rest on her stiff clit and Daenerys gasped. Sansa rocked her hips, grinding her shaft into Daenerys' wet clit. The blonde thought she was going to lose her mind. She bucked her hips in time with Sansa’s when her first orgasm struck her like a runaway train. She moaned in ecstasy, trembling and writhing beneath the redhead. After that, she drove her tongue down Sansa’s throat in a lustful kiss until her orgasm faded.  
  
Daenerys lay there panting, unwilling to release her grip on Sansa. Sansa was staring into her eyes with a burning hunger. She was going to fuck Daenerys. And Daenerys was going to let her. She had wanted this for so long, how would she not?

Sansa moved up and Daenerys released her arms and legs. Daenerys reached for the waistband of her nylons and thong to remove them but Sansa had other ideas. She tore open Daenerys’ hose and yanked her lace thong to the side. Sansa’s cock was in her before Daenerys could raise a protest about the redhead ruining her expensive pantyhose. Daenerys shrieked as Sansa’s steel hard cock filled her and then she didn't give a damn about anything. If the price to have Sansa fuck her was a torn pair of $70 Wolford's, she’d gladly pay it.  
  
Neither of them moved for those first few seconds that their bodies were joined. Daenerys think they were both in shock at what they were doing. Only five months ago, she was dating Sansa’s brother, she was _engaged_ to Sansa’s brother. Until the moment Sansa impaled her with the stiff dick, all they’d done could have been passed off as drunken hijinks. Not anymore. They’d crossed the line and there was no going back. But Daenerys _didn't_ want to go back and hopefully neither did Sansa.  
  
Daenerys’d always thought there was nothing like the feeling of being filled by a nice big, thick, hard cock and she stood by that statement. The toy she’d purchased after the breakup to replicate that feeling did a good job but it pales in comparison to the real thing; the heat and firmness of a throbbing, fully erect cock, buried to the hilt in her pussy could not be duplicated by cold silicone. And the fact that this throbbing cock was attached to the person she had been lusting after for two years made it all the better. She couldn’t explain it except for saying Sansa fit her perfectly, like pieces of a precision jigsaw puzzle, in a way Jon -or any other of her exes- never did. But she didn't want Sansa to just lay there with her beautiful cock inside her.  
  
"Fuck me, Sansa. Please, fuck me." There was utter desperation in Daenerys’ voice.  
  
To her credit, Sansa didn't hesitate and withdrew her cock until just the head remained in Daenerys’ clenching, wet hole then had drove it home again...and again...and again. And after roughly a dozen strokes, Daenerys exploded for the second time.  
  
"Oooh, baby… I'm cumming… I'm cumming for you..." She was trying to be quiet but she didn’t know how successful she was at it.  
  
Sansa kept pumping away, Daenerys bucking and thrashing under her. One of Sansa’s hands supported her body while the other alternately squeezed Daenerys’ breasts and twisted and rolled her aching nipples. Sansa was good at pleasing a woman, that's for sure. No wonder Margaery Tyrell moaned that loud, that night two years ago.

Daenerys had come down from that latest high but was well on her way to orgasm number three. Sansa was huffing and puffing and she could tell by the urgency of the younger woman’s thrusts that she was close too. Then Sansa made a loud gasp followed by several savage lunges.  
  
"Fuck, I'm cumming!"  
  
Daenerys wanted to praise her or encourage her but when that first rope of hot seed sprayed inside her, all she could manage was a pathetic squeak because it set off her third orgasm of the evening and it was intense. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she saw stars. Sansa kept driving into her, grunting like an animal. Daenerys wanted to hold on but her limbs felt like Jell-O and weren't responding to her commands.

Sansa briefly collapsed on top of Daenerys’ quivering body, gulping down air. When Daenerys was able to move again, she reflexively clamped her legs back around Sansa’s waist. She didn't want Sansa to pull out because she felt so good inside her. Her cock continued to twitch in Daenerys’ pussy, causing it to contract in response but Daenerys could feel Sansa shrinking. She reluctantly released her and Sansa rolled onto her back beside the older woman.  
  
There was a long silence where all that could be heard was their ragged breathing. Daenerys was staring at the ceiling contemplating what had just happened between them and she thinks Sansa was too. She was so afraid Sansa was going to regret what they’d done. Her hand sought Sansa’s and when she found it, their fingers laced together. Daenerys held her hand, not sure what to say or do until the silence became deafening to her.  
  
"Sansa… I really like you."  
  
"I like you too, Dany." The redhead’s voice was quiet and reserved.  
  
"I don't want you to regret what we did. It was wonderful..." Daenerys’ words trailed off but she couldn't stop there. “I don't want this to change things between us."  
  
Sansa turned her head toward her. "How can it _not_ change things between us?" Daenerys felt terror at Sansa’s words. She turned to face the redhead and she guesses she was crying because Sansa reached over and wiped tears from her cheeks. "Don't cry, Dany. I didn't mean that in a bad way."  
  
Daenerys let out an audible sigh. "I was so worried you thought I was a terrible person."  
  
Sansa kissed her softly. "How could I possibly think that? You're the most wonderful woman I know."  
  
That did it.

The flood gates opened and Daenerys really started to cry. They were tears of joy but also guilty, -even though she wasn’t doing anything wrong. Technically- she was blubbering like a little girl. Sansa didn't think she was a slut or disgusting and that put her on cloud nine. She clung to Sansa as the tears flowed. Sansa was caressing her back and combing her long fingers through Daenerys’ sweat soaked hair the whole time Daenerys was making a fool out of herself. When she was finally able to look Sansa in the eye again, Sansa gave her a big smile and her heart melted.  
  
"Dany,… can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, anything." Daenerys responded with a sniffle.  
  
"When did you first start to… you know… think about having sex with me?"  
  
Daenerys’ cheeks felt like they were on fire. She couldn’t believe she was embarrassed about anything after having Sansa’s dick inside her pussy, especially an honest question like that. She must have felt self conscious about how long she’d been lusting for Sansa and all of her lascivious thoughts and deeds since she first felt those urges. Sansa remained smiling, patiently waiting for her answer.  
  
"It was when you took Margaery to your parents house at Thanksgiving. I watched her sucking you off and then the two of you fucking..." Sansa was now blushing too. "When I saw your cock standing straight up, so big and thick, I knew I had to have you."  
  
"That was two years ago… And you were with Jon."  
  
"Sansa… I know. I was with your brother and I wasn’t supposed to have those kinds of thoughts about you. It was so wrong and I felt so dirty, yet I couldn't stop thinking about you in that way. It made me feel like such a horrible person, so I did my best to hide it until tonight.”  
  
Sansa leaned in and kissed her and it felt like the weight of the world was lifted from Daenerys’ shoulders. They kissed for several minutes after that. It wasn't like before, urgent and lustful, but soft and loving. They held each other, caressed each other, just enjoying their new found intimacy. The next time they broke, Daenerys had a nagging question for her.  
  
"So… and how long have _you_ been lusting for me?"  
  
"I think the first time I saw you." Sansa replied bashfully. Daenerys must have had a confused look on her face so Sansa went on. "When Jon took you home for the first time, the first thing I thought was you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And I mean, it was summer, seeing you walking around in a bikini was one of the most arousing things I had seen to that day.”

"Wow, that’s… wow.” Daenerys was out of words. She wasn’t expecting that Sansa had been lusting for her longer than she herself had been daydreaming about getting fucked by the redhead. And it made her extremely happy.  
  
Daenerys snuggled in closer to Sansa, tossing a leg over one of hers, gliding it up and down. When she did, Sansa shivered and let out a soft moan. Daenerys also noticed the redhead’s cock twitched and took it in her hand. It was sticky with their combined juices but Daenerys didn't care. She gave it a gentle stroke while keeping her leg moving over Sansa’s skin and Sansa shivered again.  
  
"Do you like that?” Daenerys asked, watching Sansa’s expression.  
  
"Mmm hmm.” Sansa nodded.  
  
"Which one? My hand or my leg?"  
  
"Both.” Sansa looked directly at her and Daenerys could see her cheeks flush again. "You might think this is a bit weird but I love seeing your legs in nylons. I've always had a thing for women in pantyhose but your legs drive me nuts."  
  
"Well… I think that's pretty tame given the circumstances but I'm flattered my legs turn you on." Daenerys lifted her calf, twisting it side to side while flexing her toes. "But do me a favor, next time ask before you tear up my hose. These were really expensive."  
  
"Sorry." Sansa gave her a rueful grin. "But...could you leave them on for now?"  
  
Daenerys laughed. "Sure, baby, anything for you."  
  
Sansa’s cock was throbbing in Daenerys’ hand; begging for attention. Daenerys slid down her body and took the head into her mouth. It tasted wonderful. She’d always liked the flavor of her own pussy but to taste it mixed with Sansa’s cum, made Sansa’s cock absolutely delicious. Daenerys took more of Sansa’s length into her mouth, swabbing it with her tongue. Once she'd cleaned it of all their juices, she began bobbing on it just to hear Sansa moan in ecstasy. Pleasing her was intoxicating to Daenerys, she could've sucked her dick forever but now her pussy was begging for attention.  
  
She scrambled onto the younger woman’s hips and aimed her cock at her own dripping sex. Daenerys dropped her weight, skewering herself on Sansa’s rigid dick. She nearly came right there and then. Sansa’s hands cupped her breasts and Daenerys shivered in delight. Sansa played with her tits as Daenerys rode her and with the added stimulation of the redhead’s talented fingers, Daenerys came very hard again. She trembled and quaked as her orgasm consumed her. She was washed away by waves of pleasure.  
  
She finally crumpled onto Sansa’s chest panting and twitching. Sansa just held her in her arms and that was almost as pleasurable as Daenerys’ last orgasm. She felt bad Sansa didn't cum too but she laid there catching her breath. It wasn't long though before Sansa’s hips started moving and Daenerys knew she needed relief.  
  
She crawled off Sansa and remained on her hands and knees. This was how she’d always pictured being fucked by Sansa and she suddenly felt energized. Her heart was racing again and she could see the excitement in Sansa’s eyes as she maneuvered behind her. Sansa’s hands caressed Daenerys’ silky ass and thighs for a few agonizing moments then she gripped her waist and pulled the blonde back to her.

Daenerys was trembling again.  
  
Sansa’s cock found her dripping pussy and she sheathed herself fully in Daenerys’ wet depths. Daenerys dropped her head to the mattress and cried. It was a dream come true and it felt better than she’d ever imagined. She may have had a minor orgasm at that moment as well but she wasn’t sure.

Sansa started fucking Daenerys and she fucked her like a woman possessed. She slammed into Daenerys hard and fast to the point of pushing the blonde up the bed. Daenerys’ pussy gripped her pistoning cock as tight as it could, trying to give Sansa the most pleasure possible. Daenerys wanted Sansa to cum again inside her. She wanted to feel Sansa’s hot seed splashing into her womb.

The redhead’s powerful strokes became shorter and more brutal but Daenerys didn't care. She just wanted Sansa to fuck her. She would have called her name or given Sansa encouragement but the younger woman's pounding was forcing the air from her lungs in the form of guttural moan and groans.  
  
When Sansa stabbed herself in Daenerys, holding the blonde’s ass to her hips, Daenerys knew she was going to cum. Daenerys’ stockinged feet locked over Sansa’s calves and she gripped the sheets with white knuckles as Sansa flooded her cunt with hot, thick cum. It was absolutely primal. Daenerys came too as Sansa emptied her balls in her. There is nothing in this world that could have made Daenerys happier at that moment than to be joined with Sansa so intimately.  
  
She doesn’t know how long it was that they stayed like that; locked together in that carnal union. Daenerys was so dizzy that she may have lost consciousness for a bit. She does remember Sansa pulling her over onto her side as she held her in the blissful afterglow. Sansa’s cock remained in her velvety grip for quite a while before losing its strength and slipping free. Daenerys felt so empty… it made her sad even though she was in Sansa’s loving arms, recovering from the best orgasm of her life.

She wanted Sansa more than ever. "Sansa...I want you to stay with me." Her voice was soft.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll stay the night with you." Sansa replied in a sleepy voice.  
  
"No… I mean I want you to spend the rest of the weekend here with me. I don't want to leave this room for anything. I want you to hold me and kiss me and fuck me until neither of us can move." Daenerys was pleading.  
  
"I'd be happy to, Dany." Sansa replied with a small smile.  
  
Sansa drifted off to sleep after that and Daenerys was ecstatic. She lay there in Sansa’s arms happier than she’d been in such a long time but it was bittersweet. She knew it wouldn’t last. She knew everything would be over after that weekend. She knew Sansa wouldn’t want a relationship of any kind with her because she would always be ‘Jon’s ex’.

But it was ok. She still had the weekend. And no matter what, she was going to enjoy what was left of it with the sleeping woman next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon wasn’t Sansa’s favorite sibling. And Sansa wasn’t Jon’s favorite either. It was not like they didn’t like each other, they just didn’t have much affinity and pretty much ignored each other’s existence all through their childhood and teen years.

And that’s exactly why as soon as she saw Jon’s name on the screen of her iPhone, her heart began racing. Jon never called her, just like she never called him, so that call had her hoping for the worst.

‘He found out.’ Was the first thing she thought, staring at the phone, unable to answer it.

“What’s wrong?” Daenerys asked, walking into the bedroom with a bowl of grapes in her hands.

She was naked and so was Sansa. Sunday was coming to its end and they had spent the whole day fucking, leaving the room only to use the bathroom and have some snacks. They had each other’s smell all over their bodies and the aroma of sex heavy in the room.

Sansa had always thought sex with Margaery was the best but sex with Daenerys was crazy. Her sex drive seemed to have no end and Sansa was thankful for her stamina and that she could keep up with her. They tried literally every possible sexual position. Reverse cowgirl was definitely Sansa’s favorite, she loved to see Daenerys’ round ass bouncing on her dick and her long blond hair waving, stopping right above her cute bottom.

Sansa was spent. Her cock was swollen and it hurt to pee but she was also sated like she had never been before and was happy as hell until Jon’s name popped in her phone.

“Is it Margaery?” Daenerys tried to guess, sitting down on the bed, next to Sansa’s long legs and aiming a grape to her mouth.

Sansa hadn’t told her why the two of them broke up and Daenerys didn’t push. They chose to pretend the rest of the world didn’t exist outside her house until they had to come back to reality and their separate lives.

“It’s Jon.” Sansa said in a low voice as the phone stopped going off and the notification of a missed call appeared in the screen.

Daenerys almost choked on her grape. Reality had kicked them out of their little world full force.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Thanks for coming.” Jon said as Sansa sat down in front of him at the table.

After ignoring his call, Jon had sent her a text, asking her to meet him at a coffee shop downtown, Monday morning. It was Sansa’s favorite. They had the best lemon tart in town and she always stopped by to grab some on her way to work. She wondered if Jon knew.

“You look tired.” Jon said, before Sansa could say anything.

She was tired alright. She had spent the weekend fucking his ex fiancée like crazy and didn’t get any sleep. But of course that’s something Jon would never know.

“Yeah… I’ve been partying too hard these last two days.” She looked at her brother, trying to find any sign that he knew what happened between her and Daenerys but she didn’t find any.

Jon didn’t look angry or nervous. He just looked plain sad and tired as hell. Like he hadn’t had a good night of sleep in ages. Sansa knew the reason and it only made her feel even guiltier.

“Right.” Jon smiled a little. “I ordered you a rooibos tea and a lemon tart. It’s still your favorite, right?”

Sansa nodded. “Yeah...” She was trying to bring herself to calm down but she was failing miserably. “What’s wrong, Jon?” She asked, although she knew what was wrong.

Jon shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, before boring his eyes into Sansa. This made Sansa’s anxiety grow and she was thankful for the waitress' interruption. She greeted Sansa while serving her, calling her by name, and Sansa thanked her, with a smile as warm as her nervousness would allow.

“I just wanted to catch up with my sister. It’s been a while since we last saw each other. I mean, there was your graduation but we didn’t really talk at all that day.” Jon was trying to sound casual but he was terrible at it.

“Jon…” Sansa said, raising an eyebrow. “We _never_ did this before. What do you really want?”

Jon took a sip of his coffee and then took a deep breath, before locking eyes with his sister again. “Daenerys was at the club that night, right? Did she say something about me? Did she…” He sighed deeply, shaking his head a bit.

Sansa ran a hand through her hair, looking out the window and back at her brother. “Is this why you called me here?” When Jon didn’t answer, she continued. “It’s been five months, Jon. Just let go.”

“I can’t!” He raised his voice a little and then put his hands up. “Sorry.” Jon scratched his beard, and then squeezed his eyes. “You must think I’m pathetic.”

Sansa didn’t think Jon was pathetic. She thought he was just a broken, desperate man. She felt sorry for him and angry with herself. Jon would die if he knew what Sansa had done. Some sister she was.

“She was there, Jon… but she didn’t say anything about you. We… we haven’t talked about you. Sorry.”

Jon nodded in defeat, his tired eyes looking down at his cup of coffee. “Ok… ok.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Daenerys moans got louder and louder as she rode Sansa’s cock. They were both sweating and panting, both close to their peak. Sansa stared at the blonde’s bouncing tits and couldn’t stop herself from taking one into her mouth and suck on it. This made Daenerys moan even louder as Sansa squeezed her butt hard.

“Fuck, baby, I’m cumming!” Daenerys half-screamed as she shut her eyes and arched her back, cumming around Sansa’s cock.

Sansa groaned as she felt Daenerys’ wet walls clench hard around her meat and pulled her down for a passionate kiss as she cum inside of her. They moaned into each other’s mouth and Daenerys shivered at the feeling of Sansa’s seed filling her up.

“Oh, God!” The blonde breathed, clinging into Sansa and kissing all over her sweaty neck. “You’re so good. So damn good.”  

Sansa smiled when she felt Daenerys’ soft lips kissing her neck and jawline. But it was short lived. Soon, memories of Jon’s devastated face came to her mind. Memories of that Monday morning, two weeks ago when Jon all but begged her for information.

As the high of her orgasm vanished, Sansa felt hot tears rolling down her face. What the hell was she doing? She had sworn to herself in every way that she would stay away from Daenerys, that she would _never_ do this again. After that morning, she had promised herself to never touch her again, no matter what.

But when Daenerys showed up at her place that evening, looking more beautiful than ever in a blue dress to ‘talk to her’; it took Sansa less than ten minutes to take if off her petite body. 

She felt like shit.

Some sister she was.

“Sansa…” Daenerys touched her face, trying to wipe away her tears but Sansa pulled away.

The redhead gently pulled Daenerys off of her and got up, looking for her clothes. “This has to stop, Daenerys.” Daenerys just sat there, naked, looking at the younger woman pacing the room. “It can’t happen again. Ever.”

“That’s what you said last time.” Daenerys said softly.

“Well, this time I mean it!” Sansa heard herself say. She left the room, half-naked in only her boxers, trying to get away from Daenerys.

But Daenerys followed her into the hallway and reached for her hand, to turn her around and hold her tight. Sansa tried to pull away but the blonde insisted, clinging to her.

And Sansa gave up.

She let Daenerys hold her and then she held her back, smelling the sweet aroma of her fading perfume mixed with her sweat. She cried freely on Daenerys’ arms, letting the older woman comfort her.

“It’s ok, Sansa.” Daenerys whispered, rubbing her back softly.

It wasn’t ok. It was _far_ from ok. Sansa shouldn’t be fucking Daenerys. She shouldn’t be letting the blonde hold her while she cried like a kid on her shoulder. She shouldn’t be doing this to Jon.

“This needs to stop.” She said in a broken voice.

“I know…” Daenerys said softly. “I know.”

But she didn’t let go. And neither did Sansa.


	3. Chapter 3

“Daenerys? _Jon’s_ Daenerys?”

Sansa let a past frustrated, heavy grunt escape her lips at these words.

_Jon’s Daenerys._

She was not Jon’s anything, anymore! Sansa wanted to scream from a rooftop, at the top of her lungs. Daenerys is her own person, she’s free to do as she pleases and to be with whoever she wants. And if that someone just happened to be Jon’s sister, than… whatever!

She was tired. And frustrated. Frustrated and tired.

And she was being kind of an hypocrite, because she herself still saw Daenerys as Jon’s ex-future-wife. She still felt guilty for sleeping with her every time, images of Jon still filled her mind when she did it. But God, did she _hate_ it when other people referred to Daenerys as ‘Jon’s’.

She wasn’t Jon’s.

 _She’s not yours either!_ Her brain would scream back at her, every time. She would come to Sansa’s place or invite her over and they would fuck for hours, and then they would go their separate ways until the next time. Daenerys was her fuck buddy but she wasn’t hers.

 _But she’s not Jon’s either!_ She would tell herself, as if it would make her feel a little better. But it never did.

Daenerys wasn’t hers and she wasn’t Jon’s. But for the last four months, Sansa got to have her every weekend. She’s got to listen to Daenerys call her ‘baby’ and moan her name when she came. She’s got to make her laugh with her stupid and totally not funny jokes. She’s got to hold her after they had sex. She’s got Daenerys love bites and nails scratches all over her body. She’s got her smell on her clothes.

Daenerys may not be hers but she was more hers than Jon’s, that’s for sure.

But then again, Margaery didn’t know that.

“What’s wrong?” Margaery asked her when she growled out of nowhere.

“Nothing. Just got a headache.” Sansa murmured.

Margaery looked suspicious. She knew Sansa well enough to know when her ex-girlfriend was lying. More than ex-lovers, the two of them were best friends and Margaery could read her like the palm of her hand. She noticed the happy look on Sansa’s face when her phone started going off and Daenerys name popped in the screen. And she sure as hell noticed the grossed out face the redhead made when she referred to Daenerys as “Jon’s”.

Margaery Tyrell was as clever as she was beautiful and it took her less than half a second to know what was going on. “You’re fucking her!”

Sansa’s eyes got comically wide. “What the fuck are you saying? Of course not!” She exaggerated every single word, terrible at lying as usual. “...Why would you even think that?”

Margaery raised a perfect eyebrow, a knowing smirk appearing on her lips. “Babe, you are a _terrible_ liar!” She chuckled a little and Sansa frowned. “You better tell me everything!”

Sansa shook her head, still trying to lie. “There is nothing to tell. You’re nuts, that’s all.”

“Oh, that so?” The smirk never left Margaery’s lips. “You have this huge hickey on your neck. You made heart eyes when her name popped in the screen and then you _growled_ when I said she was Jon’s… I just put two and two together, dear.”

Sansa growled again, this time she did it deliberately to mess with Margaery. “You are an idiot.”   

Margaery nodded her head, with that characteristic  side smirk that made Sansa even more irritated. She _hated_ it that Margaery knew her so _well._ That was actually one of the reasons why they had broke up. They were _too_ friends to be lovers and even though the sex was great, they both agreed they clicked best as friends. The fact that they were not in love helped a great deal. They loved each other dearly but they were not _in love_ with each other.   

“Sansa,” Margaery said in a more serious tone. “you know you can tell me anything. You know I won’t judge you and won’t tell a soul.”

Sansa did know that. She knew Margaery was trustworthy and would never tell anyone and, yes, she also knew the brunette wouldn’t judge her but still… She was too ashamed to admit it. Damn, she was still ashamed to admit to herself that she enjoyed having sex with her brother’s ex, leave alone to anyone else. Even if this someone was her best friend and the person she trusted the most in the world.

“Look, it’s ok. You don’t need to tell me anything just yet. I’ll be here to listen when you’re ready, ok?” Margaery smiled at her, a genuine smile this time, not a teasing one. Sansa bit her lip and nodded her head very slightly and that was enough of an answer for Margaery. “Tell you what, I’m going to the grocery store and I’m buying us some tequila.”

Before Sansa could object, Margaery jumped on her feet and walked to the door. As soon as she opened it, she startled with a person standing on the other side, ready to ring the bell. She tried to keep a straight face when she realized this someone was Daenerys. The blonde had a short dress on, that showed lots of cleavage and Margaery knew full well what the other woman was doing there.

Margaery could see the look on Daenerys’ face change when she saw her there instead of Sansa. She could see the annoyance and especially the _jealousy_ on the blonde’s face. Margaery couldn’t remember the last time someone looked at her like that, like they wanted to kill her with their eyes. If Margaery still had any doubt that there was something going on between those two, it was all gone now.

It was kind of funny, really. Margaery knew what Daenerys must be thinking, she _was_ Sansa’s ex after all. If it was her, Margaery would probably act the same way. But it wasn’t her place to explain to Daenerys that Sansa and her were just friends and there was nothing more than a true friendship between them. Supposedly, she didn’t know anything about them, after all.   

“Hello, Daenerys.” She greeted the blonde with a smile.

“Hi.” Daenerys said in a dry tone. “Is Sansa home?”

Margaery didn’t let Daenerys’ stern tone get to her and continued smiling. “Of course, this is her house after all, isn’t it?”

When Daenerys just stared back at her with a less than pleased look on her face, Margaery gave up and turned her head to look at Sansa. The redhead was still sitting on the couch with a nervous look on her face. “You have visit, babe!”

Margaery always called Sansa ‘babe’, she didn’t mean it in a romantic way and they both knew that but Daenerys didn’t. And if she was to be honest, Margaery did it deliberately to get back at the blonde for fulminating her with her eyes. Daenerys was fuming and Margaery was holding back her laughter.

Sansa knew what Margaery was doing and she didn’t like it one bit. “Weren't you leaving, Margaery?” She said, standing up and walking to the door.

“Oh, yes. We’ll leave the tequila for another time.” Margaery winked at Sansa and kissed her cheek.

Sansa glared at her but Margaery ignored it. _The little shit._ Sansa thought to herself, as Margaery said “bye” to Daenerys and left.

Daenerys was standing there with a mad look on her beautiful face. She looked good enough to eat in that short dress that showed a good amount of cleavage but Sansa knew there was a fat chance she would be touching her today after the little scene Margaery had caused. She was going to make sure to _kill_ Margaery for that later.

“Come in.” Sansa said, when Daenerys didn’t move.

“What was she doing here?” Daenerys demanded, walking inside the apartment.

Sansa frowned her brow, closing the door. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me!” Daenerys said in the same tone she had used with Margaery. “What was she doing here? Are you back with her?”

Sansa expected Daenerys to get jealous but she sure did _not_ expect her to demand explanations like a… like a jealous girlfriend. Even if Sansa was having sex; or whatever; with Margaery, Daenerys didn’t have the right to act like this. Like Sansa was cheating on her, like there was something more than a strictly sexual thing between them, like they were _together._

“No. She’s just a friend.” Sansa said, not even knowing why she was explaining herself to Daenerys, especially after the way the blonde had talked to her.

“Right…” Daenerys let an humorless laughter escape her lips.

“What’s your problem, Daenerys?” Sansa asked, getting closer to her.

“Oh, I don’t know… Perhaps the fact you’re seeing your ex behind my back?” The blonde said, getting angrier by the minute.

Sansa sighed, shaking her head. “I told you, she’s _just_ a friend. And besides, what do you mean ‘seeing her behind your back’? Since when are we even together to begin with?”

Now the look on Daenerys face was more sad then angry. Sansa’s words hitting her like a rock in the head. She was so stupid. So _fucking_ stupid! Of course she meant nothing to Sansa. Of course she was just a fuck thing to her. Of course she was an idiot for believing there could be more to it.

She was stupid enough to fall in love

It began as something purely sexual, yes. Daenerys wanted Sansa to touch her, to fuck her, to please her, and nothing more. She wasn’t looking for a serious relationship, especially with her ex’s sister. But then… then Sansa completely stole her heart so smoothly, Daenerys didn’t see it coming.   

Daenerys found herself laughing at Sansa’s terrible jokes. Counting the freckles on her body. Cuddling her after they had sex. Watching her sleep. Buying her lemon tarts every time she went to her house. Smiling like a fool whenever she got a text from her. Wishing she could see her on a daily basis and fall asleep in her arms every night…

She didn’t mean to fall in love but she did and she fell _hard._ It was unrequited and it made no sense and so much sense at the same time, it hurt like hell. She told herself she was fine with the just sex thing. She told herself she could do it. And she was doing quite fine but seeing Margaery there, knowing there was a possibility Sansa was back with her, made her doubt her willpower.

It hurt to think about Sansa with another person, giving them her time and the touches that were meant for _her._ It hurt to think that at any minute, Sansa could tell her she was done with her and didn’t want her anymore. And they were not even together.

“You’re right…” She said, her voice low, fighting against the lump in her throat. Maybe it was karma that’s a bitch, biting her in the ass for what she did to Jon. You get what you give. “I’m sorry. I…” She could feel tears filling her eyes but she didn’t want to cry in front of Sansa. “I should go.”

She walked to the door as fast as she could without running and reached for the knob but Sansa stopped her by putting her hand on top of Daenerys’.

“Dany, don’t go. Please.” Sansa asked, keeping  her voice as soft as possible. The thought of Daenerys leaving like that made her heart tight.

She could see the tears in her eyes. Had she been too harsh with her words? Was Daenerys having a bad day and was more sensitive? Had she made her think she didn’t care? Because God, she _did_ care! So much. More than she should…

“I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry.” Sansa reached and pulled the blonde closer, holding her.

At first, Daenerys didn’t move, her arms hanging on her sides as Sansa held her. Then, slowly she raised her arms and held the redhead, wrapping her arms around Sansa’s waist. Their embrace was lovingly and warm and made both their hearts beat faster.

Daenerys fisted Sansa’s shirt, needing to make sure she wouldn’t pull away and Sansa did the same with Daenerys’ hair, careful to not hurt her as she kept the blonde’s head in her chest.

Daenerys wanted to tell her she loved her. There was _nothing_ she wanted more! But she didn’t, she couldn’t… it would drive Sansa away from her and she couldn’t let it happen. She needed Sansa, even if not the way she wanted. She’d rather have a part of her than having none.

If only she knew Sansa was feeling exactly the same…


	4. Chapter 4

Unlike Sansa, Daenerys was a very good singer.

They were on a trip to the beach, where they would spend the weekend in a beach house they had rented to stay away from… everything, for two whole days. Far from the city. Far from Jon. Far from reality.

They needed it. They needed to be alone, away from their everyday lives, so they could talk things over and; hopefully; come to terms with their feelings. Sansa had made up her mind. She would tell Daenerys how she felt, she would let her know she was in love with her and wanted to be with her.

She knew the risks she was taking. Daenerys could not feel the same and leave her heartbroken. And even if, in the best of possibilities, she _did_ feel the same, she knew it would be no bed of roses. They would have to face her family, face Jon…

And she knew for sure they would stand for Jon.

Either way, she wouldn’t have it easy. But she was willing to take the chance, Daenerys was worth it.

She turned her head to look at the blonde for a couple seconds. She had her thick blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail and no makeup at all, which made her look younger and even more beautiful. She had a basic tank top on and a denim shorts, crossed bare feet on the dashboard. Her natural beauty was breathtaking.

Daenerys was singing to a Thomston’s song, the indie tune taking Sansa to places she had never been to and Daenerys’ voice causing a warmth feeling to spread inside her. Sansa knew paradise should look like this.

“What?” Daenerys asked her with a carefree smile on her full lips, when she found the redhead staring at her. “You should keep your eyes on the road, you know. I’m too young to die.”

Sansa smiled, still mesmerized by her beauty. “Angels can’t die.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes but smiled and blushed a little. “Sweet talker much?”

Sansa just chuckled and looked back at the quiet road.

 

.

.

.

.

 

The house was quite cosy. It had two bedrooms, although they only needed one, a small kitchen, a large living room leading to a nice backyard and a pool. What Sansa liked the most about it was that when they walked out the front door, they stepped in the sand.

It was mid September and although the weather was still quite warm, the little beach town was most empty. Summer season was over, the kids were back in school and people were back in the big cities. They seemed to have the beach to themselves and Sansa loved it.

It was 8 pm on Friday, when they got there. They grabbed dinner at a local restaurant and some wine on their way and ate outside, under the stars. There was no sound to be heard by the waves hitting the shore and Daenerys’ laughter as she threw her head back and her whole body shook. Sansa knew for sure she wasn’t half as funny as the blonde was making her believe she was but she loved to see Daenerys acting so carefreely.

They didn’t have sex that night. They just held each other and fell asleep listening the beach sounds and the other’s breathing.

 

.

.

.

.

 

The water was cold as hell but they still got in. They held each other as the waves hit them, pulling them even closer. They kissed. The sea salt mixed with Daenerys sweetness were overwhelming and soon, Sansa was devouring the blonde’s lips. Daenerys had her arms wrapped around Sansa’s neck and Sansa reached down, grabbing the back Daenerys’ thighs and pulling her up. Daenerys wrapped her legs around Sansa’s waist and Sansa cupped her bikini covered butt, squeezing the soft flesh.

Daenerys moaned into her mouth and Sansa’s dick started hardening. She thanked God that there was no one else at the beach as Daenerys grinded on her and she squeezed the blonde’s bottom. She didn’t feel the cold anymore, her body was on fire and so was Daenerys’.

Sansa carried her inside and they didn’t even bother drying their bodies before laying on the bed. Sansa entered her slowly, slower than ever. She looked into Daenerys’ eyes the whole time, watching her face of pleasure as she pulled Sansa closer with both her arms and legs.  

Sansa’s thrusts were slow, yet deep. Daenerys could feel every inch of Sansa’s cock filling her up and taking her breath away. They never broke the eye contact as they became one, once and again. This time, it felt different. They were taking their time, sharing a new kind of intimacy. They weren’t desperate for each other like they used to, they were enjoying themselves and trying to sent each other silent signs with their eyes.

“Sansa, I–” Daenerys tried to say but was cut off by Sansa’s finger pressed against her lips.

“Shhh, later.” Sansa told her, kissing her softly.

They kissed like they had all the time in the world, and somehow, it felt like the first time. Sansa couldn’t taste the sea salt on Daenerys’ lips anymore, now all she could taste was the blonde’s own sweet taste. A flavor she liked even more than lemon cakes. Daenerys was clinging to her for dear life as they kissed and Sansa fucked her o-so lovingly.

They were making love.

They were making love for the first time in four months and it made them both scream of happiness innerly. Sansa’s gentle touches on her skin matching the gentle way she was fucking her and making Daenerys feel so loved, it brought tears to her eyes. Those were happy tears and Sansa seemed to know that because she didn’t asked her if she was ok, she just kissed Daenerys’ tears away.

Fifteen minutes and several strokes later, Sansa was cumming inside her. Daenerys moaned in delight and let her body fall in the bed, Sansa laying on top of her, with her head in Daenerys’ shoulder. As they caught their breaths, Daenerys played with Sansa’s red locks as Sansa left soft kisses all over the older woman’s neck.  

Sansa couldn’t wait to tell Daenerys how she felt and make that woman hers.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“This is really good, Dany. You have to cook for me more often.” Sansa said as she ate the vegetal lasagna Daenerys had cooked for lunch.

“Put a ring on it and I might.” Daenerys joked and they both chuckled, although the thought of getting married to each other got stuck on their minds.

They had lunch outside, by the pool, talking about this and that and enjoying the food and the wine. Daenerys had sat next to Sansa, instead of in front of her and Sansa liked it because this way, she could kiss her every now and then and Daenerys kept her hand on her thigh.

Afterwards, they left the house and went to town. They walked its streets and had some ice cream. It was a really small town and didn't have much to see or do, so they just walked around, enjoying the sunny afternoon and then went back to the house.

Daenerys wanted to enjoy the beach a little more, so they went back there. Although this time, they didn’t get in the water, they just lay in the sand, letting the kind autumn sun warm their bodies. They were dressed. Daenerys was wearing a different tank top and denim shorts, her skin already showing a soft tan that contrasted with Sansa’s pale skin. Instead of a tan, Sansa’s face got a little red and it made Daenerys make fun of her before kissing her sorry.

Sansa was so addicted to the sound of Daenerys’ laughter, it wasn’t even funny. She enjoyed it even more than the sound of the waves. And she looked so beautiful laying there with a happy smile on her lips and a unpreoccupied look on her face. Sansa had it bad for her.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“You looked so cute!” Daenerys cooed when Sansa showed her some pictures of herself as a kid that she had on her phone.

“I wasn’t cute. I was too tall for my age and… look at that face!” Sansa laughed, looking at her eleven year-old self.

“Oh, shut up! You were adorable.” Daenerys said, looking at the pictures with a daydream look on her face.  

“What about now?” Sansa asked, faking a pout.

Daenerys smirked and put the phone aside, to sit on Sansa’s lap, straddling her. “Now you look hot.” She said, kissing the redhead. “Although I won’t deny you look rather cute with a red nose and cheeks.” She chuckled.

“Oh, do you think my sunburns are funny?” Sansa started tickling Daenerys and the blonde began laughing her ass off, trying to escape Sansa’s hands.

“Stop! Stoooooop, pleeeease!” She laughed until she had tears in her eyes, squirming against Sansa.

“Huh, let me think…” Sansa pretended to think for a moment, before saying “Nope!”

She continued tickling Daenerys until Daenerys’ stomach started to hurt because of her laughter and she almost fell from Sansa’s lap. Sansa was faster than her though, and caught her before she could hit the floor, kissing her passionately. Daenerys was still laughing as they kissed but her laughter died as Sansa pulled away, looking right into her eyes.

They smiled at each other, knowing the time had come for them to have a much needed conversation.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Do you want to start?” Daenerys asked, once they sat down on the backyard’s lawn chairs and Sansa nodded. “Ok.”

Sansa took a deep breath, trying to calm down and then she looked at Daenerys. The blonde had a soft smile on her lips that made Sansa calm down a little and she started. “I don’t really know how to say this… I think I might as well go straight to the point, right?” It was a rhetorical question, so Daenerys just waited for her to keep going. “I… Dany, I… I love you. I fell in love with you over these four months and… and I’m happy I did.” She made a short pause, swallowing before continuing. “This… between us, it’s complicated, I know, but it makes me happy. _You_ make me so happy and I want so bad to make you happy as well. I want to be the one for you, I want _you._ And I know I might be fucking things up right now but I had to let it out of my chest. I need you to know how I feel. I need you to know that what I feel for you… I never felt it before. Ever. It’s like I need you as much as I need the air that I breathe and, and… it scares me. It scares me but it also makes me so happy at the same time.”

Sansa had managed to look at Daenerys the whole time and God knows how hard it was. She was scared to see rejection on the blonde’s face, or pity. But she didn’t see any of it. She saw nothing but happiness on Daenerys’ face, a big smile on her lips and some tears filling up her eyes, which Sansa hoped were happy ones. Taking her out of her doubt, Daenerys stood up from her chair, sitting down next to Sansa on hers and kissed her softly.

“I love you. God, Sansa, I love you so much.” Daenerys whispered into the kiss, kissing her some more before pulling away. “You just made me the happiest woman on earth!” She said, smiling and wiping away her tears. “There is nothing, baby, _nothing_ I want more than to be yours and for you to be mine. I don’t want just your weekends, I want you everyday. I want so much more than what we have right now. I want it all, I want it all with you. I want you to hold me and kiss me everyday, I want to hold your hand in public, I want to cook for you and laugh at your dumb jokes, I want the whole world to know you're mine and I’m yours!”

Sansa felt like she was going to pass out at how fast her heart was beating. Daenerys _loved_ her. Daenerys wanted _to be_ with her. She felt like she could fly at that moment, like she could jump from the roof of the house and she would freaking float. That feeling couldn’t be compared to anything she ever felt before. The feeling of pure and extreme happiness.  

She held Daenerys tighter than she ever did before. She held her like she was holding a treasure that someone wanted to steal from her. Daenerys wanted to be hers as much as Sansa wanted to be Daenerys’ and it felt like she was dreaming. A part of her was actually scared it was all a dream and she would wake up alone in her bed.

But then Daenerys kissed her again, more passionately this time, proving to her just how awake she was. They kissed and kissed until their lungs hurt and they had to pull away to fill them with the chilling evening air.

“Will you be mine?” Sansa asked in a whisper.

“I already am.” Daenerys answered with a smile.

They kissed again.

Daenerys was hers. Now she could say it. Hers and hers only. She was not Jon’s ex anymore, now she was _her_ girlfriend. The thought made Sansa smile like a fool and kiss her girlfriend’s face a thousand times. _Her girlfriend._ She really liked the sound of it.

“Sansa…” Daenerys called, chuckling as Sansa kissed her all over. “Baby, stop.” She wanted to kiss her properly.

“Nope.” Sansa said in a childish tone and continued showering her girlfriend’s face with sweet kisses.

Daenerys just smiled and let her. She was far too happy and could wait some more to taste Sansa’s lips again. And when she finally did, she made sure to show the redhead all of her love with it. She could and _would_ spend her whole life kissing Sansa if she could. It was the best thing. This and having Sansa inside her.

When their lips were swollen from all the kissing, they finally stopped and cuddled. Sansa held her with one arm and stroked her hair with the other and Daenerys rubbed her girlfriend’s stomach under her shirt and buried her face on Sansa’s neck, breathing in her smell.

“Dany,” Sansa said after a couple of minutes of silence.

“Hmm?” Daenerys murmured, feeling completely relaxed and sleepy.

“I want us to tell Jon about us.” Sansa said, knowing it was a sore subject.

She needed to tell her brother the two of them were together so she could -finally- get it off her chest and start her life with Daenerys. She didn't want to hide their relationship from him or anyone else, she wanted to be free to live her love. And besides, Jon deserved to know. It would be ugly but it needed to be done.

“Ok.” Was all Daenerys said, before kissing her girlfriend’s lips softly and lay her head on Sansa’s chest to let sleep take over.


End file.
